coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7789 (27th January 2012)
Plot Sylvia proudly introduces Milton to the assembled crowd. Stella finds out that both Peter and Carla are away for the night and is immediately suspicious. Ken and Tracy continue to row. Deirdre feels caught in the middle. Norris announces to the audience that his keyboard is broken and he'll have to give his rendition another time. However, Sylvia suggests he uses the Rovers' piano instead. Norris's heart sinks. Norris takes his place at the piano but Mary saves him from public humiliation by slamming the piano lid on his fingers. In their hotel room, Peter and Carla plan their future together after the trial. Karl's annoyed when Kirk puts a pound in the fruit machine and wins the jackpot after Karl's spent all night pumping money in with no joy. Milton tells Sylvia that he intends to stick around for a while. Sylvia hides her concern. Eileen's upset with Paul for doing a runner when Julie was having a go about their relationship. Paul apologises and promises they'll stick together in future. Deirdre pours her heart out to Stella, who makes her realise it's time to draw the line with Tracy or she'll be in danger of losing Ken. When Kylie and David bump into Brian and Julie tucking into fish and chips, Kylie has a go at Brian about his healthy eating policy and takes a picture of him. Deirdre tells Tracy that she's gone too far this time and taking Ken's side, insists she finds somewhere else to live. Tracy's shocked. Anne feels that she's in the way and tells Frank she's moving out, however he insists there's no need. Steve arrives home and finds to his horror that Tracy and Amy have moved in. Tracy points out that she's his wife and has as much right to No.13 as he has. Trish shows Frank, Anne and Sally the photos she got of Peter and Carla in Chester, including one of them kissing. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Carla Connor - Alison King *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Frank Foster - Andrew Lancel *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sylvia Goodwin - Stephanie Cole *Dennis Tanner - Philip Lowrie *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Karl Munro - John Michie *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn Guest cast *Trish Davidson - Clare Wille *Milton Fanshaw - Robert Vaughn *Anne Foster - Gwen Taylor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, piano room and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *40 Stanley Drive, Didsbury - Kitchen *Chester Parkway Hotel - Guest bedroom Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Frank's private investigator reveals her findings; Stella discovers Peter and Carla are away together for the night; and Deirdre is caught in the middle as Tracy and Ken continue to argue. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 9,190,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2012 episodes